You just close your eyes
by Salkarda
Summary: PWP, Alucard/Integra. It's strange O.o     Translator: O'Leo


**Translator:** O'Leo

**Дисклеймер:** Хеллсинг принадлежит г-ну Хирано, не претендую на авторство и персонажей. И денег за фанфики мне не платят. А жаль. Т_Т

You just close your eyes, and the world around you changes. Everything becomes tighter, smaller, turns into unsteady mirage, illusion for your ears and hands. You just concentrate on your feelings, try to keep the picture in your mind, persuade yourself that nothing has changed: you have closed your eyes and you will easily open them. But while your eyes are closed, you feel many different things from unusual angle, things that you don't even notice, when your eyes are open: so much are you used to them. When you sit with your eyes closed for about ten minutes, you begin to feel your own body differently. For example, you feel that your tie is too tight or your hair has been caught upon something, it doesn't hurt, but it's unpleasant. Or your bare feet are cooled by some draught, but how come there is draught in the basement?

Integra tries to calm herself: she hasn't liked darkness and quietness since childhood. And that smell: of mould, dust, old wood and some subtle smell of rottenness that can be felt in old houses. She thought she was in a coffin. Understanding that she was on a coffin, and not in it, didn't make things better. The difference is so inessential.

The whole world shrinks to the sizes of her own body. She feels tingles down her spine – it's a bit cold in the basement. She hears, no, she feels her heart beating. Its pulse is felt in her finger tips, temples, neck. The pulse gets faster, Integra feels that she doesn't have enough air to breath. And her hands got numb: it isn't comfortable to lie on the coffin with your hands tied somewhere above your head. But still the first touch comes unexpected: she was waiting for it, being sure that soon, so soon… But still she shuddered from touch of something cold to her foot. It was sudden and unpleasant. It was slowly coming up from her foot under her pants, and Integra's skin felt cold and her cheeks got hot. And then the touch went lower again and finally ceases.

Integra can control herself and fight with coming … fear. She can resist approaching panic, she can breathe deeply and slowly, concentrate on something distracting, for example, on work. As a little girl she used to repeat multiplication table, when she was scared. But now it is another situation.

The next touch almost burns her with its suddenness and quickness, though the lady thought that she would be able to foresee it. Maybe from moving of air, light coolness, rustling of clothes.

Alucard can turn into swarm of … mmm … centipedes. Disgusting creatures. They are hairy, creeping, tiny. They are everywhere. And also he can turn into something like snakes – he used to demonstrate her. And into Hell Hound – a nasty creature with two heads and zillions of eyes. And into shadows. Integra used to ask herself how it was like to feel touches of these shadows. She came into conclusion that their touch was ice cold. And many times she would imagined petting of these shadows. It would be slow, sticky, freezing and scalding. What foolish ideas!

- Master has been scared? – Integra hears mockery in Alucard's voice and clenches her teeth.

She breathes out quickly, when his lips touch her skin. If she could, she would just press her hands to her chest – that way she would feel less naked. Even if her jacket is fastened on all the buttons, she feels naked anyway. Because Alucard has been undressing her in his imagination every day. And this time she was undressed not only in his imagination.

Integra wishes she hasn't agreed to play poker. Lady has always been keen on gambling games, but she always could stop, keep the sober head. There always been some offensive voice in her mind that listed unwanted consequences of her thoughtless steps. But this time her inner voice kept silence. At that very moment, when something important was at stake.

The skin on her arms gets ice cold when Alucard's cool hand gently strokes her chest and goes lower. Integra's jacket and blouse are no obstacle for the vampire. His hand touches, strokes her – she cannot see because she is blind-folded, but she can feel his touches quite well. And when his fingers suddenly stop stroking her, she wants more. Such strange wishes.

And love stories authors think that vampires are very passionate lovers. And they are madly keen on perversions, humiliations and slow devouring their victims while making love with them. So ridiculous. True fact.

She hears sound of unfastened belt. The touch is cold, but she feels hot and uneasy. Not because of the movement of the hand, but because of her own helplessness. How else can she call that feeling when she is unable to do anything? A very strange feeling.

Alucard's cold tongue touches her neck. Integra breathes out with a hiss. Lady Hellsing knew that vampires didn't have to be hot, but subconsciously she expected something quite different. Actually she expected anything. She expected Alucard to tie her and fuck her in best traditions of barbarians-conquerors: couple of pettings, kisses like bites, torn clothes (if only he knew how much her lacy underwear costs!), three minutes of gang-bang and a week of pain beneath her belly afterwards. Or maybe on the contrary he will be kissing and licking all her body and she will not have enough sleep. Or maybe… It is possible to imagine quite anything, but in real life she has something like the second variant: Integra feels Alucard's moist touch and understands that he began to lick her again. But now much lower, somewhere under her tits. Like a kid licks his chupa-chups.

"This idea about barbarians is a bit offensive", - the vampire mentions. Fucking telepathic creature!

Alucard easily gets rid of her bra straps. Actually if a girl's hands are tied, it is impossible to take off her bra. But it's much easier to tear the straps apart. Integra indignantly hisses: "You shouldn't have torn it" and understands that now she is completely ignored. Her pants are taken off too and she feels cold and ashamed. But she calms herself that if no-one sees them, she doesn't have to be ashamed. Moreover, who can see them down here, in the basement? Spiders and cockroaches? Maybe, dust?

He doesn't take off her blouse. Maybe because he doesn't want to tear it, or maybe he likes her in that blouse.

Perhaps it is called compensation principle: if you are deaf, you can see, smell and feel better. If you can't smell, you can see and hear better. The rest of your senses get stronger to compensate the one you are missing. The same happens if you lack one of your senses not forever, but for some time. If you are blind-folded, you begin to hear and feel sharper.

And you can imagine everything that happens around you.

- Master is not cold? – asks he with sympathy.

He reaches to grab her tits, but she moves quickly and he touches her much lower. Why the fuck is he so hasty – they got the whole night!

- If you don't hurry, I'll get cold, - angrily answers Integra and thinks that if he does hurry, she will scratch her back against the coffin.

Something lifts her in the air. Integra feels as if she were a doll. She used to have such dolls in her childhood – porcelain dolls with hollow eyes. A moment – and she is sitting in his lap. She thinks that for some reason it is much more comfortable to sit on Alucard without her clothes.

"Barbarian", – Miss Hellsing thinks.

"Not a barbarian, but the man", – corrects Alucard.

Suddenly Lady gets irritated: it is not fair! He is only stroking, kissing her and that's all? Where the fuck is the next part? Was she lying on the coffin cover for half an hour only for THAT? She imagined Alucard walking around her all that time, thinking what to begin with. So silly, Lady Hellsing.

Integra loses her balance – Alucard has just moved her a bit. She hisses angrily. It is so weird – she is blind-folded, so she can't see, but she can feel and hear so much better! And she can feel everything sharper. For example, she can feel that the vampire didn't take off his pants, he has only unfastened his zipper.

"All my life I've dreamt to have sex with a fully clothed man, – Integra thinks sarcastically. – He should have taken off his socks."

For some reason she thinks she is so shameless. She even hurries her man, because she is ready to fuck!

Alucard touches her tied wrists, squeezes her in his strong arms. It is like hugging a statue from British Museum. A warm statue. Integra feels uneasy, excited, her tied wrists are behind his neck. He lifts her a bit and then puts her down on his dick, but not deeply. It is clear – he isn't hurrying. And then he lifts her up again. Lady is shivering, but not from cold. She is too excited, she is going crazy with her lust. Maybe that's what Alucard expects – she will get hot enough from her own imagination.

She feels his dick between her legs, but she can't see it and that's good - she isn't ashamed of what she can't see.

From the first friction Integra twitches. She would have fallen down, if Alucard hadn't caught her and held her tightly. All her senses seem to explode, she is craving for the next friction, she wants more and she wants it now.

Sitting on Alucard's dick she recollects her first experience of horse-riding. At that time she was scared, she was shaking and unsure where to put her hands. But as her hands are tied now, there is no problem with them. And where would she have put her hands? On the vampire's shoulders? On his waist? Or where? And her legs hurt a bit, just like when she was riding a horse. And she has to keep her balance, just like on a horse's back. And Integra's eyes were closed too, not blind-folded, but closed – so scared she was. It is so strange to fuck Alucard and think about horse-riding.

"Stallioin, – thinks Integra. – Stud-horse"

His hair tickles her. His long, soft hair smells dust, incense, decay. His hair heaves from his movements, which are so smooth that Lady imagines that she is some kind of porcelain vase that is being rubbed gently. One wrong movement and – bang! – only porcelain pieces left. But she knows for sure – there will be no bang: Alucard's confidence is quite big, he always knows what he is doing.

"Let's braid your hair" – suddenly says Integra. Heavily breathing Alucard (so strange – her grandfather used to say that vampires didn't need air. Perhaps Alucard is used to breathing?) presses his finger against her lips, making her keep silence.

He moves her down, down onto his dick. Integra groans softly, not because she is in pain, but because it is so much unusual for her. She's had sex with Alucard, it is not her first time, but all the times before she was under him. The vampire seats her on his dick and whispers in her ear: "Stay sitting".

When he starts touching her tits, at first gingerly and then confidently, Integra feels hot and excited. Alucard makes Lady lean back, as if he wants to lay her down. But where is she supposed to lie, if she is sitting on his lap, there is emptiness below and behind her? Only the dirty floor, but she isn't going to lie there! There will be no sex if he puts her down on the floor! It's good that her hands are tied: she is holding his neck and not falling down. She feels his dick inside her. Miss Hellsing is used to giving orders, and even now she wants to order Alucard to stroke her here, to kiss her there, and to move, because she wants it so much! And she also wants to sit straightly – she doesn't like to feel emptiness behind her back.

When his humid tongue touches her nipple, Integra just sobs and arches. It hurts as if some ice were put on her hot skin.

"Stop it," – whispers Integra.

"Stop what?" – breathes out Alucard.

Of course he understands what Integra wants from him. He is just mocking at her. She knows – he will never stop.

Lady impatiently moves her ass, as if speeding up a horse. She used to be shy for such shameless movements until now, when this movement of hers is quite appropriate, moreover her "stallion" is reacting quite happily.

Integra tries to concentrate upon something, but all her thoughts are so crazy. She wants to moan like some porno girl and scream his name. And she also wants to braid Alucard's hair, because it is everywhere, on her face, she can't breathe well because of it! And again she recollects her first lesson of horse-riding and wants to spur Alucard with her bare heels to make him stop fooling around and untie her hands. And keep moving, just keep moving!

Alucard lifts her again, and moves her up and down, deeper and deeper.

"Good, good boy", – thinks she. And suddenly the whole world explodes with multi-colored flash, her body is possessed by sweet convulsion, and she moans softly.

After that her first words will be: "Perhaps we'll do it again". Her voice will be confident. It will be her answer to Alucard's unsaid question.


End file.
